First Kiss
by omer-yaoi-love
Summary: I know,lame title. But that's basically what it is. Abe and Mihashi share their first kiss. MihAbe AbeMiha. TajiHana


The confidence finally reached Mihashi woo ho! And now he's gonna do something about it...

MihAbe [yes,in that order]

* * *

"Mihashiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tajima ran to his friend and put an arm on his shoulder.

"What's that I heard from Hanai? You're Abe's boyfriend?! Since when? " he asked,curious.

"T-two d-days ago..." Ren blushed,putting on his crow look and playing with his fingers. Tajima nodded.

"I see...sooo...how far did you get?"

"EH?! W-w-w-w-we g-got no-nowhere! I m-mean...i-i-i-it's...too...early,isn't it?" Rens petrified look convinced Tajima that Mihashi was probably right.

"Yeah,you're not mentally ready even for kisses,I guess. but I get it,it took my 2 months to convince Hanai to have sex with me. Though he was the one to kiss at on the first date...oh well! You didn't really plan you'll be Abe's boyfriend,did you?" Tajima wondered to himself,glancing at Ren and locking his hands behind his head. Mihashi looked at the ground for a few seconds then looked straight at Tajima.

"T-T-T-Tajima-kun,do you...d-d-d-do you think I'm p-p-p-p-p-pretty?" The blush that spread on his cheeks got to his ears and his neck and almost made Tajima laugh at his face of how cute he was.

"Hahaha you're not my type,man! I like tall,bald people Hehehehe..." his grin spread on his face while he kept looking ahead.

"Do...do you think...A-Abe-kun would like it...if...i-if I'll try to k-ki-k-k-ki-" "Kiss him?" Tajima inquired looking at Mihashi who nodded.

"Yeah,I think he'll like it. He IS your boyfriend,right?" he grinned at his blushing friend.

"U-um..." Ren nodded. Tajima kept on talking about the baseball game on TV yesterday and on how the batter was awesome but Mihashi didn't listen. He was planning his surprise attack on Abe Takaya.

* * *

"Hanai,did you see Mihashi?" the catcher of the Nishiura team asked his teammate.

"Nope." the bigger one said,sitting and staring at long word he didn't understand in his English book.

Abe looked around,searching for his shy boyfriend around the class. He looked at the right and saw Sakaeguchi being molested by Mizutani and not wanting to scar himself any longer looked at the left row of seats and saw a couple of kids laughing about an sms or something like that. Maybe a ring tone? Eh,who cares. He needs to find Mihashi.

He heard Rens stuttering voice faintly which made him look at the window to the hall to find him walking with Tajima. Said Tajima looked at the classroom and spotted his own lover and ran up to him in a backwards hug.

"HANAI!"

"Would you mind getting off me,Tajima?" The flushed Hanai whispered slightly.

"Nah,it's pretty comfy like that..." Tajima concluded after nuzzling to Azusas neck a bit.

Hanai grabbed Tajimas hand and dragged him out of the classroom,not wanting any more embarrassment from the outgoing and totally tactless creature he was dating.

That little scene got almost everyone to look at them blankly,though some girls blushed.

Abe turned to look at Mihashi after the two left the classroom. He smiled a little making the other one twitch his lips in an awkward smile.

Takaya came out of the class to talk with Mihashi but before he could said pitcher scurried away from him.

"What's up with him...?"

* * *

Abe looked at Mihashi from afar,wondering what was up with him. He kept avoiding him all day and when they did get together in training he kept blushing,not that that's different from usual,but he wasn't looking at him at all and his pitches were lame. He wasn't trying his best so something must be up.

After practice,everybody went home except both of them,since Momokun told them to stay at the field and practice some more. But not after the talk first. She noticed the weird uneasy feeling between them and if it's interrupts practice it involves her too.

"so,Mihashi,would you mind explaining why did you avoid me all day?" They both sat at the benches where they usually sit,Ren looking as timid as ever and Abe concentrated on the other,trying to see what was wrong,cuz Mihashi sure as hell wont say it himself.

"A-A...." Mihashi decided that if it wont come from Abe it'll come from him. But since he was afraid of the others reaction he was afraid of making a move. But he really wants it so he'll get the guts to do it!...right?...right!!

"Mihashi,listen. I know that the whole boyfriend thing is new and stuff but if you don't want to,it's OK,I wont hurt you or something if you wanna break up. But I don't understand it because you seemed pretty happy when I told you I liked you and yesterday you seemed fine too. So I wanna know what's up? Somebody told you something mean or anything?"

"N-No! I-i-it isn't...like that... " Mihashi stuttered an objection. "No-nobody told me...any-anything and I do-don't wanna break up e-either...it-it's j-just..." The tears started slipping from his eyes making his boyfriend lift his eyebrow.

"What is it,Mihashi? C'mon tell me! If you wont it wont solve,will it?" Abe patted the others shoulder,making said other to capture the hand in both of his hands. Looking down,Ren muttered something really fast.

"What?" Takaya tried looking at Mihashi's eyes but Mihashi kept moving his glance from place to place except to Abe's own eyes.

"Ca-can I...k-k-ki.." he gulped,still not looking at the other. "Kis-ki-....kiss you?" he finally let out. Abe,not expecting this kind of answer, stared shocked into the bushy hair in front of him. Mihashi took the chance to look up to see what's Abes look saying and when he looked at him he saw something he probably never saw before. Said Abe Takaya was blushing like a tomato and a timid look was planted on his face. Mihashi let himself up and stared at the other. He felt like the roles were reversed. Abe glanced at the others shocked face.

"W-what?...Nobody told me something like that before and I didn't really think about it so...so.."

he looked to the side again,staring at the net on his left.

In a burst of courage,Mihashi asked the same question again.

"Th-then can I...kiss you...?"

"Do what you want." Abe said,not looking at the other.

With a shaking hand,Ren caressed Takayas cheek softly,making the other look at him.

Mihashis small timid smile made the taller one smile back at him as they got closer to each other,the distance between their lips getting smaller and smaller.

Suddenly Abe felt pressure on his lips and it disappeared quickly as it came. They both looked at each other and the others lips and without really thinking met again in a row of short pecks.

Mihashis hand slipped to Abes cheek slowly,making the other tremble in sensitivity.

He wondered to himself how can the timid and shy guy he knew can be the one leading this but frankly,he didn't care who leads as long as it happens.

"Longer..." Mihashi let out in a small whisper. Abe thought he got the clue and met the others lips again,staying there and closing his eyes. He felt Mihashis lips quirk in a small smile and smiled himself,finding it contagious.

He felt himself opening his mouth,wanting to feel more of Mihashis mouth. Opening his eyes a little,he gazed at the others brown eyes who stared right back at him with a loving look. Feeling himself getting redder by the moment Abe closed his eyes and leaned again planting his wet lips on the others and letting his inexperienced boyfriend slip his tongue through them.

It started out slowly,both touching the others tongue,experiencing the feel of the others tongue on theirs. Carefully and slowly it became more and more heated as both of them got used to the feeling. After about 2 more minutes of wondering around the others hot mouth both of them separated,looking deeply into the others eyes.

"A-Abe-kun,I love you."

"I love you too,Ren." Mihashi's eyes glowed as he heard his first name said by his catcher.

"T-th-then...can I call you Takaya?" he whispered as he looked at the ground,still blushing.

"Sure." said Takaya smiled at the other.

Mihashi gave a small peck on the cheek and touched his boyfriends forehead with his,a shy smile spread on his face.

* * *

GAH,I hate this! So,so much! Dx

)= I'll probably delete this later...


End file.
